it's me or her
by OldAccountNotInUseAnymore
Summary: stan is dating wendy. kyle doesn't like this, but won't tell stan because he is all stan really has for support. what will happen?  bad summary
1. mokey suit

**this is a style fanfic. please enjoy ;P**

_**is it me or her**_

**ch:1 monkey suit**

"I really don't understand this. Like at all"

"I already told you Stan. It's a scientific concept of evolution were learning. It's very simple" I say as I lay on my stomach both of us on the floor of my room doing homework.

"Could you like say that again, in like you know… English?" Stan says. God he is such an idiot. "God damn Stan have you ever studied a day in your life?" Stan looks at me blankly, then finally says "no"

"Sometimes your dumber then Cartman" I accidently say out loud "dude… that was low" he says. We look at each other. Then start laughing. We're interrupted by Stan's cell phone ringing in his pocket. He pulls it out and rolls his eyes when he sees the caller's name. He holds up a finger at me clearly stating 'hold up' he flips is phone open "hello?" I can hear a loud annoying voice yelling at him through the phone.

"I'm at Kyle's! … It's none of your fucking business what we're doing! … yes your right, I need to watch my tone … yes I need to apologize for yelling at you … and for forgetting … yes I will be over there later … yeah uh huh … uh huh … I love you too… okay… okay … bye" he flips the phone closed, and breathes out. "Sorry about that"

"Let me guess, Wendy" I say chuckling a bit. "Yeah, I forgot that we had a date tonight"

"You can go ahead if you want, I'm gonna be doing it all myself anyway since you obviously don't understand this." I say giving a fake smile.

"Yeah I should get ready, she'll throw a shit fit if I'm not properly dressed" he says standing up

" properly dressed?" he nods " you know dressed like a gentleman, or some shit like that, she doesn't like me wearing worn out jeans and a random shirt to a dinner date"

I laugh "dude your gonna wear a monkey suit?" I get up as he opens my bedroom door "yeah, well I'll see you tomorrow then, bye" "have fun at your 'dinner date'." I say laughing. He pulls a Craig and flips me off.

It's about 11:30 that Friday night by the time I finish both of our homework. I for some reason decide to call Stan. I leave a message since it went straight to voicemail.

It's like having a sock on the door, if Stan's phone goes straight to voicemail, and you know he's with Wendy, you know what they're doing. Gross now I forever have that mental image inside my brain.

I get in bed. Trying hard to fall asleep, but I fail to do anything else but think about Stan and Wendy. What there most likely doing at this moment. Stan being Wendy's personal little slave. How she's such a bitch. How I despise her. How I want her to suffer. How I wish I could just get a huge knife and – wait. Too far right?

Stan has no idea that I hate her, nor will he ever. I'm the only one he thinks supports them together. Yup that many people hate them together.

Cartman, because he hates Wendy.

Kenny, because. Well I don't really know exactly why, but he says that there just not right for each other, that there's someone else that fits that slot better, then he would look at me and wink his deviant wink.

Everyone else either hates Wendy, or thinks they aren't right for each other.

My reason is all of them, but my biggest reason is that I'm in love with Stan. Yes I know har har, Jew boy falling gay for his best friend. Let's all point and laugh at the fag. No but seriously I freaking love him.

I'm jealous of Wendy. Soon I start to think of them 'doing it' again. Jealous of how he spends so much more time with her. How she gets to feel his hands explore her body, and feel his lips on hers. How she gets to cuddle up against him when he sleeps over. How she gets to here to words 'I love you' come out of his mouth. I want to be the one that gets to do all of that, but I should be lucky that I at least have him as a best friend.

I've tried to ignore the feelings, but they won't go away. I used to think it was just a stupid faze, but that idea quickly left. I slowly drift off to sleep thinking about my hidden love for Stan. I know we will never be anything more than best friends, but I still hope and pray that one day we will be. I think of what it would be like if we were together.

And I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

**well that was the first chapter :D i hope you liked. comment? anyone? i love to read them :) i don't have many storys buut if you want you can read my others:P**


	2. text message

**hiya guys and girls here is the 2nd chapter :P**

_**it's me or her**_

**ch 2**

**text message**

I wake up to the sound of thunder cracking, and rain pouring down.

I look at my clock. 7:21 am. I guess I could get up now. I get dressed and walk down stairs to the mixed smell of kosher and syrup. I sit in my usual seat at the table.

I watch my little brother rub the sleep from his eyes "I hate storms, they creep me out" he says. My dad sits across from me "oh your brother was the same way at your age" "dad" I say annoyed.

I eat fast, maybe too fast. Ike is staring at me. "Dang you took all that in with one bite, what's the rush, you have a date with your boyfriend" I roll my eyes "shut up freak" "boys!" my mom says with her hands on her hips.

Ike turns back to me "no, but seriously are you hanging out with Stan today?" I gulp my milk down "yeah I'm going to his house" after I finish I go upstairs to get my phone. It says that I have a message from Wendy. "What does she want" I say quietly to myself. I read what she sent.

**Fr: Wendy**

**Stan told me to tell you that he is pissed at you, and he doesn't want to talk to you anymore**

**Sent: jul 14. 6:57 am**

I write back confused

**What did I do?**

I wait for her to message me back, trying not to cry. What did I do wrong?

Wait maybe he found out I'm in love with him, and hates me now! But how would he have found out, unless Kenny told him! Kenny knows about my feelings toward Stan. I didn't even tell him, he just guessed, but he promised he wouldn't tell. I jolt up when she reply's

**Fr: Wendy**

**Idk why, he just said that he hates you, and wants nothing to do with you**

**Sent: Jul 14 7:45 am**

This is just unreal. I dial Stan's number, but it went straight to voicemail. He's ignoring me. I leave my room and head outside toward Stan's house. I forgot an umbrella, and now I am soaked with water.

I walk to Stan's front door and knock. His mom answers. "Hello Kyle, can I help you" she should know by now that I'm here to see Stan "yeah is Stan here?" she smiles "yes of course, he's upstairs in his room. "thanks" I mumble.

I walk upstairs. His bedroom door was shut, so I knock "Stan you in here?" I open the door, and see Stan on his computer with head phones on. To get his attention I turn the light on and off. He takes his head phones out. I'm scared to see reaction of me. He turns around, and smiles. "Oh hey Kyle, you're here early"

"What?" he get up and walks toward me. "I said you're here early" he says still smiling.

"b- but you're not m-mad at me?" he looks at me confused "why would I be mad at you?" that bitch I mumble to myself. "What?" he asks. I look down trying not to look into his eyes "uh um n-nothing"

he lifts my chin up with his hand. My eyes come in contact with his blue orbs. I shiver. "Are you okay Kyle" he asks me with full concern in his eyes. God he has no idea what he does to me. I get lost in his eyes "dude you okay?" he says again "yeah I-I'm fine" he puts his hand down, but keeps his eyes locked on mine. Oh the urges I'm having right now.

"Why would you think I'm mad at you?" I gulp "w-well Wendy texted me saying that you were mad at me, a-and that you never wanted to talk to me again" "what!" he says "why would she do that, that's not like her"

I shrug "so you never said that?" "Of course not! I would never do that to you" he pulls me into a tight embrace, and I fit Into his arms perfectly. "You're my best friend Kyle"

Soon after we pretend nothing happened. Laughing and making jokes, but the whole time I was in thought about the warmth of stan. Being in his arms is the best feeling ever.

But I was left with three questions I couldn't answer.

Why did Stan look so concerned about me?

Why did Wendy tell me Stan hated me?

And the biggest one that was floating through my mine was

If he had to choose would he pick me or her?

**ohhh yess awsome right? *silence* no? fiine! :P comment, i love to read them :D message me if you don't like :/**


	3. is that a threat?

**hey fellas :D hahaha this is the third chapter, and i am sooooo tired. so hope you enjoy this :)**

**it's me or her**

**ch.3 is that a threat?**

It seems as if I'm the only one listening to Mr. Garrison's lecture. Everyone else is busy with their own thoughts. I see Stan yawn with boredom. He's just so cute when he yawns… no, he's just cute period.

I can feel eyes on me. I turn around to look, but everyone looks preoccupied with something that's not me. After a little while I feel a poke on the back of my neck. Thinking it was Cartman, I try to ignore it, but then someone threw a folded up piece of paper at me, and it landed on my desk. I open it to see pretty, yet familiar handwriting. It was Wendy's.

I read starting to get pissed.

**Why don't you get the hint?**

**Are you that stupid?**

I write back aggressively.

**WTF are you talking about? **

I kind of knew what she was talking about, but I have been trying not to think about Wendy, and just think of Stan. Ahh Stan I smile to myself. Finally coming back to reality I pass the note back to her. And then she writes back.

**Meet me at my locker after school**

Instead of writing back I simply nod to her and tear up the paper.

It's after school, and I'm walking around trying to remember where Wendy's locker is. I haven't been there for awhile.

I finally see a bright pink skirt, she's leaning on her locker looking more pissed then I have ever seen her. She looks up and our eyes meet.

"Finally, where the fuck were you." She states while tapping her foot on the ground.

I roll my eyes, and ignore her question. "Well what did you want?" she gets off the locker she was leaning on and walk closer toward me. All she did was say four little words that made me want to hit her.

"Stay away from him"

"What?"

"Stay away from him" my face turns red with anger "why the fuck would I do that!"

"Because I told you to." God damn I hate her

"There has to be a reason you don't want me around him. So explain"

She rolls her eyes "I'm sick and tired of hearing Kyle this, Kyle that. Kyle, Kyle, Kyle. I'm sick of it! All he does is talk about you and hang around you. Never me, he never talks about me."

Does he really talk about me that much? "So let me get this straight, you don't want me around him. Because he spends more time with me then you, and talk about me more then you." i say

"Yes" she states.

"So point being is… you're jealous"

"What! I'm not jealous!" I smirk "sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night" I laugh.

"I'm serious brovfloski. Stay away from him, he's mine"

"And what if I don't" I say starting to get really annoyed. "I will make sure Stan hates you, I will find away to make him never want to see you again"

I sigh "is that a threat?"

"That's a promise" she says as she walks away.

I'm left there in the empty hallway. Scared, well curious if she is actually going to keep that promise. I know she is the jealous type, but she is a little too jealous.

More like fucking crazy. I walk out of the building having completely oblivious to what was coming next.

**ohh i wonder whats gonna happen... no really i don't even know haha i'm still a little confused on what i'm going to make happen. hope you liked. oh well since this is done i'm going to go to bed. haha maybe. if i don't get distacted. review, fav. pls, i love to read them. ;D**


	4. psycho bitch

**well this chapter is a little wierd lol. this chapter really lets you see the real wendy...she scares me. i enjoy reading you guys comments. pls enjoy :P**

**it's me or her**

**ch.4 psycho bitch**

I woke up with a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. I try to ignore it. Walking to school I get a sudden urge to turn around and head back home. Was it what Wendy said yesterday? I don't know, but I do know something's going to happen.

I walked into first period, and look around. A lot of people are here, but there are a good amount of seats empty. My eyes stop on a familiar purple hat, well I wasn't looking at the hat, but more of the person wearing the hat…Wendy.

She was looking at me giving me a stare that read ' I'm going to get you' she takes her eyes off of me, and looks at the cute raven haired boy next to her. They were talking and flirting. After realizing I was still standing there at the door awkwardly, I go take my seat. Stan has yet to acknowledge me. He has all his attention on her, like the attention whore she is.

Stan looked so gorgeous, as always. He's so sweet and kind. Why did he have to be with such a horrible bitch?

My first few classes were a bore. It was lunch time, and I was at my locker trading books, when I heard a screeching voice, like nails on a chalk board to me.

"Hey Kylie".

"That's not my name Wendy" I say in a completely annoyed tone.

"You look like you could be a Kylie" she laughs. "What do you want now?" she leans her back on the lockers. "Oh nothing much, just bored, and felt like talking to my best friend" I roll my eyes "umm since when were we best friends?" She giggles "since forever silly"

Umm weird I think to myself. I shut my locker and start heading to lunch, but Wendy grabs the sleeve of my shirt, and shoves me back to my locker. "No stay here, I want to chat" "umm" I start, but she interrupts me "so tell me Kylie, what it is like being in love with your best friend?"

"What?" I say both shocked and scared that she knows. What if she tells Stan?

She laughs again "oh don't act like you aren't brovfloski. It's fucking obvious"

Wendy looks at me. "Are you thinking of stealing him away from me?" before I can answer she says "cause you won't. Stan loves me and only me. He will NEVER love you"

"I'm n…" she again interrupts me "look I will do anything for Stan, and he would do the same for me, you have no idea what I will do to keep him mine. I will go to the extreme to have him hate you""The extreme?" I question. She ignores the question

"Hit me" she states. "What? I'm not going to hit, as much as I would love to, I don't hit girls" she gives me an evil look "fine I'll do it myself" did I hear her right? She slaps herself as hard as she can on the face, making her fall to the ground. "What the fuck?" I say. she gets back up and repeats it. I just stand there in shock from what she is doing. She gets up again, this time with a huge reddish purplish bruise that covered her whole cheek.

She then grabs her arm with her other hand, and starts squeezing it. Squeezing it so hard her other arm and hand was shaking. She really is one psycho bitch. She finally let's go of her arm, showing a bruise in the shape of her hand. Signaling that she was done I speak up "have you ever thought of counseling?" she just smiles obviously hurting badly. "Stan should be here any minute" I roll my eyes "and what does that mean?" Wendy grabs both my arms and put my hands around her neck.

At that seconded Stan comes around the corner "what the fuck is going on here?" Stan's voice echoes through the empty hall way

Wendy pushes me off her and runs to him, with fake tears in her eyes "oh Stan, thank god you're her! You're so called best friend was hitting me!" she says fake balling. I want to die right now. "What?" he says again she give him the sob story "I was just walking to lunch, minding my own business, and Kyle grabs me by the arm and starts hitting me"

She shows him her arm and face the whole time I'm yelling what? No! That's not true! But they ignored me. She keeps on "and the whole time he was hitting me, he was saying stuff like I'm going to kill you, and stay away from Stan! Oh it was horrible" she says sobbing. I have to admit she's not that bad at acting. Stan looks at me "WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" tears start forming in my eyes "don't believe her, I d-didn't do any of that I promise!" he gives me cold death stare "dude I saw you with your hands around her neck! Why wouldn't I believe her?"

"I'm your best friend" it looks like tears start to form in his eyes too "no you're not" my chin drops "w-what?" I manage to stutter out. "j-just stay away from Wendy…and me" he says before walking off with Wendy. I stand there in the hall way not knowing what to do next. My heart dropped from the last words he said. Like I thought before…Wendy's one psycho bitch.

**hope you enjoyed :P pls comment, and i know the story is called it's me or her, but idk yet hahahaha.**


	5. who is it?

**hiya guyies and girlies... i hpe you loike/love this chapter... it is 12:45 right now haha and i couldn't sleep... hope you injoy... weeeeee**

**it's me or her**

**ch5 who is it?**

Have you ever had a horrible gut feeling that turns out to be right? It's like you get a full force knuckle punch right in the face, or chest. It sucks, it hurts, and it's the worst feeling in the world. Well that's what I'm feeling right now. My heart literally feels like it dropped off the face of the planet.

It has been two days since I've talked to Stan. I've called him and left messages like

**Hey I'm sorry**

**Hey please pick up your phone** and stuff like that.

But he won't answer.

I pick up my phone and dial Stan's number. My heart starts beating faster when it starts ringing. I hear a click then a dial tone. He hung up on me. I start to bawl into my pillow, leaving wet spots on it. My phone starts ringing, but I'm too busy crying to answer it. I cry myself to sleep

After about an hour, I wake up with sore eyes. I immediately pick up my phone and look at the voicemail that was left. It was Stan. I started to have a little hope from the message he left.

**Hey Kyle, umm can you m-meet me at the park around seven? We need to talk.**

Your damn right we need to talk. I look at the time 6:49. I jump out of bed and put my coat and shoes on. I head out the door, and fast walk to the park. I look around for Stan, but see no sign of him, so I sit at a nearby bench.

It's around 7:15 when I see him. I get up and walk toward him, my stomach doing flips as I get closer. Stan just stares at me. We don't say anything to each other, he just stares at me, and not a pleasant stare either.

"Hey" he says with little to no emotion. "Hey Stan" I say as I gulp. He just keeps on with that stare. I manage out another sentence "h-how are you?" "Fine, you?" his stare starts to freak me out a bit. "f-fine" I stutter.

There's a long pause…a really uncomfortable, and really awkward silence that seems to linger on forever.

After what seems like a decade I speak up. "Stan...I'm sorry" he just keeps up with that same stare. I speak up again. "i-ive been trying to call and text you" this time he answers, though I wish he hadn't "yeah, I know"

I take a breath "so you needed to talk to me?" well of course he did stupid I think to myself. "Yeah…W-Wendy getting better" "ohm well t-that's good" I lie. He nods his head and says bluntly "why did you hit her?"

"I didn't Stan" he rolls his eyes "don't lie to me Kyle I know you did" I try to hold back the tears "I would never hit a girl Stan" I almost whisper. There was another long silence.

"I'm your best friend Stan, I wouldn't do that to you" he sighs "Kyle Wendy doesn't lie to me" yes she does she lies to you every day I want to scream out, but instead I keep my mouth shut.

"Umm… so what are we going to do about t-this?" I ask after another long silence "I don't know" he says as he sighs "you know I'm never going to forgive you, right?" I look down "yeah...I know"

I look up at him with tears in my eyes "so you're going to choose between me and Wendy aren't you?" he nods "yeah" I let out a shaky breath knowing what was coming next. "So… I guess it's me or her?" "Yeah" I hold my tears that were dying to come out. "Who is it?"

He takes a long shaky breath. "Wendy"

I look down at my feet, and began to cry silently. I hear him walk away, walking away from my life, just like that. I would probably never talk to him again. My whole life. Gone. Just like that and it's all because of her, she always gets what she wants in the end. That's how it seems.

**well that was sad... but don't worry, it will get better... somehow... i promise. i love yalls comment, it makes my day,soooo pls comment, and favorite, and all that good stuff... ^^**


	6. Do you want to know what my problem is?

**well hiya ppl's this chapter longer... yayyyyy! well i hope you enjoy XD**

**it's me or her**

**ch. 6 do you want to know what my problem is?**

I am completely broken, worthless, have lost my soul, lost my will, my confidence. Is that all, or is there more? If there is more, just kill me now!

I sit in my room in darkness. Sitting on my bed, my knees pulled up to my chest, crying. I'm dreading Monday. I ask myself so many questions. How can it all end so fast? Why is Stan being so stupid, and believing her instead of his best friend? Why is Wendy a cheating, lying, conceited, whore who got pregnant?

Well it was a false alarm, but still. She even told Stan that it might not be his…and then he tells me that Wendy doesn't lie. Fucking idiot. Wendy might be the one who started it, but Stan hurt me the most by choosing Wendy. I cry more. I just wish that Stan was here.

I don't get it. How is it that when the one who hurts me the most, is the one that I want to hold me and tell me it will be OK?I wish it could all just go back to normal, like nothing happened, but it can't.

This is it. Monday. The day I face Wendy and Stan. I'm so not ready; I walk up to the boring school building. As I walk through the crowd of people, I see Stan at his locker, with Wendy. I Try not to look but I can't move my eyes.

It looks…it looks like there arguing. Something that didn't surprise me, but made me even madder. Why would Stan want that kind of relationship? Fighting all the time. Apparently Stan feels eyes on him, and turns his head around so we lock eyes. I can feel my face burning, and look away I walk past them like I don't know them.

English, did I go to English yet? What period is this? I don't know, I was too busy thinking, replaying over and over again what I used to think was just a joke, but turning out she wasn't lying.

'"I'm serious brovfloski. Stay away from him, he's mine" "And what if I don't" I say starting to get really annoyed. "I will make sure Stan hates you, I will find away to make him never want to see you again" I sigh "is that a threat?""That's a promise"'

"psstt Kyle" I look around to see who was calling for me "psstt Kyle over here" my eyes land on the color orange. I really don't feel like talking to Kenny right now. "What?" I say kind of annoyed.

"What's wrong? You look sad" "nothing's wrong, I'm fine" I lie. He eyes me then whispers "what did Stan do?" how does he figure out this shit? "Nothing, he didn't do anything, I'm fine leave me alone" he eyes me one more time, then obeys.

I look across the cafeteria at the two love birds, laughing and having fun. I can just feel him forgetting about me. I'm interrupted by Kenny calling my name. "Kyle…Kyle?... Kyle!" I jerk "huh? What?" Kenny rolls his eyes "look Kyle, if you want to be with Stan, then you have to tell him you love him." I look over at him "are you stupid I can't do that!"

He smiles and says "Kyle, trust me. Stan wants to fuck you, and make you his little slave, you just have to tell him you want him, and want to suck him off, and he's guaranteed to get a boner. I roll my eyes "why are you such a pervert?" he laughs then shrugs.

"Just tell him exactly what you think, that you hate Wendy, what she said to you, what kind of person she really is, how much you miss him, and shit like that" he says smiling. "But he hates me" I say looking down at my untouched food. "Stan could never hate you Kyle, that's just the way of life"

After lunch I see Stan in the hallway. I walk up to him and speak nervously "hey Stan" he looks up from water fountain, and stares at me "umm hey" he says confused. I get the guts to say what I came to say "look Stan… I know that you hate me, and never want to speak to me again, but I really needed to tell you… that you're being a douche."

"What?" Stan says back. I keep going, not caring, or thinking of what I was saying; I was just doing what Kenny told me to do. Telling him exactly how I feel. "I also wanted to tell you that I never hit that stupid troll you call a girlfriend. that she hit herself, because she is a psycho bitch, and needs help. Why you would believe that whore? I will never know. Also she's a bitch, and I hope she dies a slow painful death while I watch, laughing at her"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" he yells. And stupid me not thinking of what I was saying, replies back

"Do you want to know what my problem is? I'll tell you what my problem is… I love you, I love your name, I love the way you look at me, I love you gorgeous smile, I love the way you walk, I love your beautiful eyes, I love the sound of your laugh, I love the way you get mad, I love how I don't understand you at all, I love how I can be having the worst day of my life, and seeing you completely changes my mood, I love how when you look at me a get weak. That's my problem."

He just stares at me, mouth open, and eyes wide. "I love you Stan, I always have, but I would never hurt someone that you love, no matter how jealous I am of them. Why won't you believe me? We were best friends. I never hit her, but I still said I was sorry, because all I wanted was for us to be friends… but you still didn't listen to me. So that's why I'm telling you now… I miss you Stan."

His expression didn't go away. He just stood there. I finally start coming into terms with what I said. I want to slap myself for what I said. I was just supposed to tell him about Wendy…not how in love with him I am! My face feels like it's on fire. The bell rings and people start crowding the hall, we stare for another minute, and then I make a quick escape for the fresh air.

I just fucked up more...didn't I?

**well what did you think? *boooo you suck!* why thnx, i know i do lol... fav, comment. i love reading them. i luv you guys 3 lol XD**


	7. I'm sorry

**well hiya fellas... :D not much to say... still kind of on writers block... oh well hope you enjoy this crappy chapter :P**

**I'm sorry**

**chapter 7**

I didn't sleep at all last night. Nerves I guess. Kenny called me, he said that I just need to stop talking to Stan, just don't acknowledge his presence, and wait for him to say something to me. The only problem is that if he does say anything to me, it will probably be along the lines of… fag, dick sucker, Jew fag… and stuff like that.

I can handle Cartman calling me names, but I can't handle the most important person in the world to me calling me names. I just want to feel O.K again, not perfect, just O.K would be enough.

A part of me wants to kill Wendy; the other half just wants her to suffer.

I walk tiredly down the stairs, heart racing from being so terrified of going to school. As I get closer to the boring brick building, I see it, the reason why Stan is such a complete idiot at times… Wendy… all over another guy. Literally, all over him. I turn away disgusted by her whore ways, until I hear my name being called by that preppy voice.

I turn around and see Wendy walking toward me. "Hey Kyle" she says with her devil smile. "Why are you talking to me? Haven't you done enough?" I try walking away, but she grabs on to my backpack "you know I wanted to tell you about what happened with me last night." "Leave me alone" I say, but she keeps running her mouth.

"No wait it's a good story… well Stan was at my house" I try to pull my backpack away from her "shut up and leave me alone Wendy" she rolls her eyes. "No listen, Stan was at my house last night, and my parents went to go see a movie, so we were all alone" I gulp as she keeps going

"So Stan, feeling sorry for me because you hit me" I tug at my strap "I didn't hit you Wendy"

she ignores me "so Stan took me up to my room, and well you know… all I can say it was amazing, and you will never be able to experience anything like it ever… he's so gentle, yet rough, I bet you drool when you think about it huh… I bet you're mad that he moans my name and not yours"

"I said leave me alone Wendy!" I pull away from her grip, and run into the building.

I keep running, running past everybody, past my class. Somehow I end up outside, on the sidelines of the football field. I keep running, not paying attention to where I'm going, until I run into something, something hard and sturdy, but yet soft and warm.

I fall to the ground dizzy and tired. I hear a faint sound, but I can't tell who or what it was.

I feel a hand pull me up, but it wasn't soft and warm, like the figure I ran into… no it was cold and pudgy. "Why it's the little Jew fag" I shake my head to clear up my vision "shut up Cartman" I say to him as I dust the dirt off of me.

Cartman keeps on talking, but I ignore him, looking over his shoulder I see Stan, walking toward some other players on the field away from me. He turns and stares directly back at me, but I can't read his expression. His face is more like expressionless to me.

I finally peel my eyes away from his, and look back at Cartman who is still talking. "You know Cartman" I say "you would be in great shape if you ran like your mouth" ignoring his hatred comments toward me, I walk back to the building, feeling a pair of eyes on me the whole time.

The whole day I tune out everyone, my teachers, Kenny, everyone. I didn't touch my food, or even look at my school work. I was in a fog the entire day. I was so out of it that I even tuned out Wendy, which takes a lot of effort.

I toss my backpack on the floor, and fall face first onto my bed. I let out a deep breath, but before I could drift off to sleep my phone starts ringing in my pocket. I pull it out, and look at the caller id. My eyes go wide with shock, and I sit up.

Stan Marsh. I was just about to answer it, when Kenny's words play in my mind. 'You just need to stop talking to Stan, just don't acknowledge his presence, and wait for him to say something to you'.

I slowly press talk and put the phone to my ears.

"Hello?" I gulp.

"Umm is Kyle here?" I hear him say. He calls me off my cell phone, who else would it be? I think to myself.

"This is him" I say trying to take deep silent breaths. There's silence, then he speaks up. "Oh… well hey" he says nervously.

"Umm hey?" I question. Stan clears his throat. "How are you doing?"

I ignore his question "why are you calling?" there's a small silence then he says "umm I don't know… I guess it's just natural for me to call you" I sigh "well you've spent two weeks not talking to me, I don't see why you would start now"

There's more silence then he speaks "yeah I know… and I'm sorry" I freeze up "what?" he takes a breath "I said I'm sorry… for ignoring you, for getting mad, for everything"

There even more silence until he speaks up "you there Kyle?" I shake my head "ohm yeah I'm here" I hear a sigh of relief through the phone "Kyle I think it would be better if we talked in person" I gulp, oh god not this again. "Ohm ok"

" ok well I should go, I have a lot of homework, and it's going to take me forever to do" I start breathing a little fast " ok I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah…it was nice talking to you again Kyle" "umm yeah you too" I say confused.

"Bye" he says through the phone. "Bye" I say before I hang up the phone. I lay back on my bed, and to figure out why Stan wants to talk.

**wow... like nothing happend really... i'm sorry it took so long, but i had to get ready for school. the first weeks always confusing. well geez i'm gonna go to bed lol hope you enjoyed. pls leave a review, favorite, and all that nice stuff. ;D**


	8. i need you

**omg i am so sorry that it took me so long to update. it's just scool and drama and homework. ugh i've been busy busy busy. well i hope you guys aren't to mad, and hope you guys enjoy the final chapter...**

_**it's me or her.**_

__**chapter 8. i need you.**

"GAHHH!" I yell into my pillow. Why does Stan want to talk? I know he told me he was sorry on the phone, but I still don't know what to do, or what he will say to me.

I'm in deep thought with my head under the pillow when I get a text on my cell phone. My body popping when I sit up. I look at the little letter on my screen.

'Hey what time is best for us to talk?'

My face turns red. 'Anytime is fine' I sit up on the bed as I wait for a reply. I jump up when my phone rings.

Wait why is he calling? I think to myself, Reluctant to answer it. I flip it open. "Umm hello?" I say my nerves shaking.

"Umm hey Kyle."

"Uh hey."

"Umm." He says trying to figure out what he was going to say. "I'm at my house right now, so can I um c-come over to y-your house?"

My face turns red with nervousness and anger. Is it because of what I told him, is that why he is being nice all of a sudden?

"You there Ky?" Did he just call my Ky? I haven't heard him call me that in a long time.

"Oh yeah, I'm here."

"Kay, so um can I?"

"Can you what?" my stupid self asks.

"Can I come over for a bit?"

"Oh! Um y-yeah s-sure."

"Alright, I'll just head over there." Stan says. After we hang up I get dressed. I look at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. My eyes look a little sunken in probably from lack of sleep. I wash my face trying to wake myself up a little.

My hands are still shaking from being nervous. Not ready for Stan to come over, and talk. Part of me is thinking that Stan is only being nice to me, so he can tell me he doesn't have mutual feelings for me.

Of course the other part is thinking that maybe he will feel the same way.

HA as if.

On queue I hear the doorbell ring. I make my way down stairs, and open the door. I see Stan standing there. A half crooked smile being forced onto his face. "Hey." Stan quietly says.

"Umm hey." I say. "Come in."

It really is sad if you think about it. Stan used to come over almost every day, and instead of ringing the doorbell he would just walk in, considering they this was pretty much his house to, but now? Now he hasn't been here in awhile, and rings the doorbell like a stranger would.

He questions walking in, but does anyway. I shut the door behind him. Right as turn around to get everything over with, I'm suddenly being pulled into a tight embrace.

My muscles stiffen at first, but then I relax. "I'm so sorry." He chokes out. Is he crying?

I move away from him, and he gives me a shocked look. "What?" I look down at my feet trying to keep from looking into his ocean blue orbs.

"Why?" I ask after a short silence.

"Why what?" He asks with full concern in his eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I say holding back my tears.

"Doing what? What am I doing? I said I was sorry."

I let out a sigh. "Do you honestly think that if you said sorry that everything would be okay?" Stan is silent for a few seconds.

"Um well, yeah."

I roll my watery eyes. "Seriously Stan? You have no idea what you put me through. you and your psycho girlfriend made my life a living hell for the past few weeks, and all you have to say to me is sorry?" I say getting very angry.

Stan sighs and takes a step closer to me so that we're only a few inches apart.

"look." he says staring into my green orbs.

"I know I fucked up okay? I was a complete jackass, and never once thought about you. I just didn't believe you; I honestly thought that Wendy was telling the truth. which was a horrible mistake. I don't know why I believed her. I mean how could I? and I know that I don't deserve to be forgiven, and I don't deserve to have you In my life, but I hope that you will forgive me, because I am truly sorry for what I did to you, and I want you in my life. No. I need you in my life Kyle. Okay? I-I love you."

Before I have a chance to say anything Stan grabs me by the waist, and pulls me in. he leans in and connects his lips with mine. My eyes flutter shut, and I throw my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

I pull away. "Wait, w-what about Wendy?"

Stan smiles and lets out a laugh. "I'm done with her. Fuck Wendy!"

I smile and lean in for yet another deep passionate kiss.

Yeah. I think to myself… fuck Wendy.

**well... there you have it. the final chapter. and again i'm sorry for not updating all semester, but school, homework, dram, you know. well anyway im off to start a new story. ^_^**


End file.
